warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shorty
'''Shorty' is a brown tabby tom with a chode for a tail and amber eyes. His name is Shorty because of his abnormally short clitpenis. He cums turkey fat and menstrual grease; his fur used to be white but decades of turkeyfatcum have stained it a crusty, damp brown. The disturbing appendage above his fat greasy anus is not in fact a tail, but a BIG CHODE TRANSGENDER PEEN. It wiggles when he's horny. He is an apprentice to BRAMBLESHART, the leader of PubeClan. He often sharts himself and farts hot steaming liquid; that's how he got his fur stripes History In the Super Edition Arc ''Firestar's Quest'' :Shorty is a rogue that helps Firestar search for Sandstorm when they are separated on the journey to rebuild SkyClan. He is also seen as a friend of Cora, Stick, Snowy, and Coal, who are all other rogues. :Later, he runs into Sandstorm when she is caught by some Twoleg kits, and helps her escape by distracting the Twolegs. When telling the story, he describes Sandstorm's jump over the fence to be like she sprouted wings. Shorty remarks that Sandstorm had the same sort of scent as Firestar. He offers to show Firestar where he met Sandstorm, but Cora insists that Firestar rests that night. Shorty promises to take Firestar there in the morning, although Firestar sleeps until sunset. :He guides Firestar through the Twolegplace to the place where he meets Sandstorm, a place where young Twolegs live. He points out where Sandstorm left the Twoleg garden from, and suggests that they follow the fence when Firestar can no longer smell Sandstorm's scent. When the ThunderClan leader is attacked by a tortoiseshell kittypet, Firestar thinks that Shorty helps fight the hostile cat off, but in fact, it is actually Sandstorm. :Afterward, he shows the two cats the best way back to the river. Shorty reckons Firestar and Sandstorm are up to something where they might need all the luck they can get. ''SkyClan's Destiny'' :He, Stick, Cora, and Coal intrude on SkyClan territory, strangely calm. When Leafstar asks for their names, Shorty introduces himself politely. After Coal leaves to the medicine den, he- along with the three others- waits expectantly. :Shorty is seen sitting with Cora and Stick on the edge of the training clearing. He adds on to Stick's comment about the training being useful, saying that you could use the skills for a good sleeping place. Shorty and Cora wince as Ebonyclaw and Petalnose fight. When Leafstar asks them to join, he agrees reluctantly. Shorty is directed to go into Sparrowpelt's group. :When they head back to camp, Shorty suggests teaching them a different way to deal with dogs. Shorty then questions the fact that the Clan is awake all day, and that it doesn't seem right for cats. Shorty rolls his eyes at Sharpclaw, who says that they could hunt by night if they liked, but they prefer the daytime. Shorty notices the daylight-warriors leaving, and asks why. Shorty is seen following the SkyClan warriors up the trail. :Switching to Stick's point of view, Shorty was standing over Stick, prodding him awake. Shorty said that it was happening again, and Stick scrambled to his paws. Shorty asked that Stick follow him. He led the way to a corner near a gate and he talks to Stick about Dodge, Skipper, and Misha. After the fight with Dodge, Shorty helps Percy hide. :Shorty excitedly agreed to go on a patrol. While they were patrolling, he asked how they fought off foxes. He commented that he would like to learn how to attack as a group, and then asked about what would happen in a strange scent was found. Ebonyclaw and Leafstar answer at the same time, leading to Shorty's confusion. :Later on, the patrol stops in horror at the smell of rats. Shorty exclaims that they should hunt, then asks if they even eat rats. Shorty then stalks around the pile of Twoleg waste and thinks that a Twoleg has cleared out its entire den. After Leafstar starts to go back to report the rats, he is confused and wonders what's wrong with a few rats on the territory. :Shorty is later seen discussing the technique quietly with Stick. :He is in the battle with the rats, and is directed to go with Sharpclaw's patrol. Shorty and Leafstar are chasing after a huge female rat, and he bit down on its neck, sharing a satisfied glance with Leafstar. :Shorty returned from washing off rat blood in the pool, to which the kits bounced over and demanded to know the story. Shorty reassured Fallowfern he wouldn't scare the kits and headed off to a flat rock near the water's edge. :Shorty is seen back from a hunting patrol. He caught two mice. While Leafstar watches over the camp, she sees Shorty telling another story to the kits. :When the Gathering is starting, Shorty awkwardly summed up a Gathering, saying that you 'go up the top of the cliff and talk to dead cats'. Once Harveymoon and Macgyver come from their punishment, Leafstar introduces Shorty and the others. :Later on, Shorty gets named by Sharpclaw as leader of the patrol. Patchfoot mentioned that Shorty isn't actually a warrior, and Sharpclaw assigns Shorty on the patrol, but not leader. :Leafstar was walking through the forest on patrol, and told Shorty to catch up. He tried to muffle a yawn, saying that he can't get used to getting up in the mornings. In the late afternoon, Leafstar calls him and the other visitors to come forwards, indicating a ceremony. He replied 'I do', but didn't say anything or interrupt. After the ceremony, Shorty promises that no rats will get a whisker past them. :Stick is seen making Shorty lead a patrol, along with Patchfoot, Petalnose and Sagepaw. Sagepaw mutters to her mother that she doesn't want to take orders from Shorty. :Shorty is seen following Sharpclaw, coming back from a hunting patrol. Shorty and Cora decided to help gather bedding for the elders. He said that he was happy to and feels bad for Snookpaw. :Back in Stick's point of view, Stick wakes up from a nightmare and sees Red, Cora, and Shorty in the shelter of a sloping piece of wood. Stick checked on the sleeping Shorty, noticing that he was snoring softly. Shorty is seen huddling with Cora behind a garbage can, both of them frightened. :Sharpclaw talked to Leafstar, saying he'd set up the patrols, making Shorty one of the patrol leaders. Leafstar refused, and decided on other leaders. :When the Clan is preparing for the attack on the Twoleg, Sharpclaw assigns Shorty to collect dead branches and brambles. After that, Shorty is seen creeping along and dragging a dead branch. :Shorty, in Stick's point of view, apologizes and says there wasn't anything they could do to stop the Twolegs. Shorty questioned Stick about Dodge. Shorty mentioned that they don't know where Dodge sleeps, so it'd be harder for them to attack. Stick goes down an alley to hear Shorty's quick paw steps behind him. Shorty says that he won't let Stick go alone, and continues following him, even after Stick said he was fine alone. Shorty asked him what was wrong and he gasped in horror as Stick said what he had seen. Shorty protested, saying Red would never do that. Shorty hisses at Stick, talking about Velvet and Red. When Stick found Onion and pinned her down, Shorty protested, saying he shouldn't be too harsh. Shorty didn't let Stick kill Onion, pushing his paw away. Shorty wondered what Stick was going to do as he headed for the stream, and he planted himself in front of Stick. Shorty asked him some questions and warned Stick that this was a battle he couldn't win. He suggests seeing Velvet, and that be his only chance to save Red. :Shorty is later seen in the patrol to investigate the noise. He wonders, and says so, if there could be Twolegs hiding, ready to trap them. :When Leafstar wakes up from a dream, she looked outside her den to see Shorty, Stick, and Cora leading a night Twolegplace patrol. :Shorty is at the rear of the patrol and seems to be keeping a lookout. After an explanation from Stick, Shorty advises to look sideways to check what's ahead. Shorty describes a technique about climbing walls. Soon after, a dog comes and races after them. Shorty yells that they should scatter because it's easier for single cats to hide on their own. When Rockshade said he didn't want to hide his scent, Shorty points out that he isn't in his territory. Cora speaks up that they should tell the cats the truth, and Shorty agrees, saying that SkyClan deserved to know. :Back in Stick's point of view, he talks to Velvet and leaves the bush. He spots Shorty sitting a few tail-lengths away. When Stick started getting angry, Shorty said that they're in this together, and asks what Velvet said. Shorty, in shock, said that it's more than just Red and Harley, it's about Percy cats' getting hurt. Shorty said to follow him to a place they can spy on Dodge's camp. When they arrived, Shorty told him to jump on a Twoleg shed so Dodge wouldn't catch them. Shorty steadied Stick with his tail, trying to calm him down. Stick jumped down from the shed shortly after, wanting to launch an attack. Shorty warned that they couldn't do it on their own. Stick suggests kittypet's and Shorty replied that they should find trained cats who wouldn't flinch to protect their home. He reminded Stick of the cat's that came to the forest a while back. Stick admits he's right. :Shorty politely dips his head, thanking them for listening to the story. :Later, when Leafstar finally agrees, Shorty told Sparrowpelt after he asked about his Twolegplace that their's is bigger and that they have a long way to go. After dawn when they wake, Shorty explains what cows are to Shrewtooth. :Shorty is seen racing with Cora towards the Twolegplace, obviously excited to be back. Shorty called to Snowy. Snowy explained how Percy had just appeared, and Shorty inspected Percy, saying that he smelled different. Shorty broke in to Leafstar and Billystorm's conversation, yelling about how the Twolegs will drive them all out if Dodge keeps attacking the Twoleg pets. Shorty then continued quietly, asking about Red. :Shorty is waiting with Cora and Stick as Leafstar wakes up. Shorty asked about the rest of the Twolegplace cats, wondering about them. Shorty went and fetched them as Stick asked. Before Stick and Sharpclaw had finished explaining what they would do, Shorty came back with the other cats. :When the attack began, Shorty fell awkwardly. Leafstar picked him up by the scruff, helping him gain his footing. Shorty started to attack a ginger-and-white tom alongside Cora. Leafstar, going to help Billystorm, saw Shorty and Coal stalking towards the queen. Leafstar then thrust herself between the two cats and the queen. Shorty and Coal exchanged a baffled look, Coal questioning her. Coal and Shorty stepped aside, confused, as Leafstar and the others grabbed the kits and ran out the den. After Red got injured, Leafstar told the Twolegplace cats to use the skills they were taught. Shorty and Cora were seen nodding in agreement. Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Rogue Category:Males Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Clanless Cats Category:Minor Character